Princess Butter
Princess Butter is King Roland's daughter. She is very, very spoiled, and disrespects her father much of the time. She often gets in a temper tantrum when she doesn't get her own way, but has a soft spot for cute and fluffy animals like unicorns. She lives on Capital Island with her father in their castle. When you begin your journey as a Royal Wandolier, she will get in your way a few times and you will have to put your skills to the test to overcome and get you to her challenges. She has a flaring, bad temper, but becomes nicer once you get to know her throughout the game. She later realizes that if she was nicer, she would have some friends. After earning a lot of King Points, she will have a task for you to spruce up the stairway leading to the harbor gate on Capital Island. She will also give you her princess outfit if you two develop a good friendship. (If you are a female, then you can try it on.) King Roland seems to wish she was nicer, because she keeps demanding that she needs more ponies when he told her he'd get her a unicorn. Even though Princess Butter can be a spoiled brat, deep down she wants to have some more friends. Try socializing Princess Butter by cheering her up so she will give you a costume. Profile Princess Butter is the apple of King Roland’s eye, although some residents of Capital Island might describe her as spoiled rotten. She has a temper when angry, but can easily be praised with a new pony or two. Dialogue During Find the Invitations Task- *Do you like my mushroom garden? I had to have the guest quarters torn up to make room, but I really do think it was worth it. During Mana Hunt!- *This is silly. Can't someone find this stuff for me? After Mana Hunt!- *Ugh! This wanding stuff is so hard! Can't Daddy make me win already? 'Outside Castle!' *Someday this will ALL be mine. Inside Castle *Daddy! I want more ponies! MORE! Night Time *You know, name, a princess needs her beauty sleep. If I cant get it, I have to find a servant to sleep for me! Trivia *In a beta poster of MySims Kingdom, Princess Butter had a different look (see image below). *Princess Butter, although not a character in MySims Agents, receives a mention from Marlon in both of his dispatch missions in the game. The first was Magical Assistant, where he is trying to decide whether Princess Butter or Lord Daniel would make a good magical assistant. The second one was in Marlon's second dispatch mission, Magical Disaster, where, in Marlon's description for the mission before sending out your field agents, he calls out that Princess Butter was not very'' happy about the situation. If he is recruited and sent on dispatch missions, he will continue to mention her in certain missions, such as '''Swordless Bushido'. *According to Marlon in his first dispatch mission in ''MySims Agents'', Butter and the rest of the royal line carry much magical aptitude, whether he meant that Butter was able to learn magic fast or actually had magical ability was unknown. *Butter often mentions her servants, despite the fact that no one besides her, Roland and Marlon are in the castle. * Butter could have been named 'Butter' because butter can be used for cupcake frosting and her father has an obsession with cupcakes. * In Butter's beta pic, she has the same face appareance as Poppy. * In MySims Agents DS, Officer Ginny mentions Butter, saying she receives the make-up that Princess Butter uses. * Princess Butter is one of the only three new sims in MySims Kingdom to not make or to almost make another appearance and one of the two only new sims to be mentioned in a dispatch mission. * When Butter loses the wandolier competition and demands a unicorn, King Roland mentions an Elf who could set them up, probably meaning Leaf and Petal. * When you are in the Forest of the Elves, Lyndsay mentions Butter and the unicorns and tells you "Butter would flip out if she ever went to that place. *It is unknown how Butter and Roland are related to Daniel and Beverly, but they are related due to Marlon speaking of them all being apart of some royal line. Foreign Name *'English:' Butter *'Dutch:' Boter *'French: '''Cerise *'Spanish:''' Mantequilla fr:Princesse Cerise Category:MySims Kingdom Characters